Anti Hero
Anti-Heroes (also spelled Anti Heroes) are heroic characters who lacks several heroic qualities compared to the original heroes of fiction and folklore - these popular characters can be rude, selfish, disloyal, obnoxious, violent, killer or even be a criminal in nature, but will still fight on the side of good, whether they are willing, or forced to. They are not as kind, noble or heroic as their other heroes, but they are ultimately the hero of their stories in spite of their unusual attitudes. Simply put an Anti Hero is a hero with bad qualities who never stops functioning as the hero; he/she saves the day despite having a bad attitude, being a bungler, being selfish, etc. However, they don't have to be selfish, rude, or precisely criminal all the time, they can be polite and nice in nature, due to the part they're not good or evil, but in between the two alignments. One thing almost all anti-heroes have in common, however, is that they live by the philosophy 'the ends justify the means', meaning they employ harsh methods in order to reach their goals. Examples of popular anti-heroes include Deadpool, Spawn,Rorschach, Jimmy Hopkins, Dean Winchester, some incarnations of The Doctor from Doctor Who, Ash Williams, Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lelouch, Derek Hale, Integra Hellsing, Vegeta, Sasuke Uchiha, Wolverine from the film adaptation of the X-Men comics, Severus Snape, Red X, Shadow the Hedgehog,Vegeta,and Diego from Ice Age franchise. *Not to be confused with Anti Villains who antagonize a situation and have catastrophic goals but have noble personas while doing them. *For information on how to define various types of anti-hero, see Sliding Scale of Anti-Heroes. Examples Cartoons and Movies Animated TV Shows *Daffy Duck and Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Donald Duck (Disney) *Discord, Trixie and Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr. and Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Kion (The Lion Guard) *Homer and Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Peter, Meg and Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Rapido [Ratz] *Rath (Ben 10) *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Cosmo Spacely (The Jestons) *Dark Pit and Phosphora (Kid Icarus; Uprising) *Brain (Animaniacs) *Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth and Lars Barriga (Steven Universe) *Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy) *Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.; Let's Be Heroes) *Bender (Futurama) *Starscream (Transformers Unicron Trigoly) *Eddy (Ed, Ed n Eddy) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Benson (Regular Show) *Eon (Ben 10: Race Against Time) *Dinobot and Blackarachnia (Beast Wars; Transformers) *Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Cedric *Helga G. Pataki and Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!) *Hank, Hornets, Chelsea and Sandra, Spotty, Dotty, Lotty and Brian and The Empress (Maya the Bee) *Joey, Dee Dee and Marky *Fang (BoBoiBoy) *Captain Kaizo (BoBoiBoy) *Courtney (Total Drama) *Frisk *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Madventures of Flapjack) *Agent Bishop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Jake [Ape Escape series] *Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) *Zig (Zig and Sharko) *Poseidon (Pirate Express) *Dr. Flug (Villainous) Animated Films *Diego (Ice Age) *Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Kenai (Disney's Brother Bear) *Simba (Disney's The Lion King) *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Iago (Aladdin) *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Felonious Gru (Despicable Me) *Megamind *John Silver (Treasure Planet) *Anger (Inside Out) *The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Kerchak (Tarzan) *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Imelda (Coco) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Maui (Moana) *Cera (The Land Before Time) *Daddy Topps *Vidia (Disney Fairies) *Zoc the Wizard (The Ant Bully) *Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Wreck-It Ralph *Francesco Bernoulli (Cars 2) *Elsa (Frozen) *Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi and Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) * The Tod (The Plague Dogs) * Bluebeard (Felidae) * Larry (Patterham west middle school:Time traveled to 2019's November (From TV series as well) Live-Action Films * Maleficent (Maleficent) * Hulk and Venom (Marvel) * King Kong *Godzilla *Severus Snape (Harry Potter) *Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) *Batman (DC Comics) *Fred O'Hare (Hop) *Junior Gorg (Fraggle Rock) *Kipoin (Cheetah) Live-Action Television *Yamato Knight Tribe Burai (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) *Naoto Takizawa (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *Mikoto Nakadai (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) *Gomez, Morticia, Wednesday and Pugsley Addams (The Addams Family) *Victor Frankenstein *Ryan Mitchell (Power Rangers) Anime * Fujiko Mine *Vegeta, Piccolo, Lord Beerus, Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, and Hit (Dragon Ball) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Joseph Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, Iggy, Rohan Kishibe, Giorno Giovanni and Johnny Joester (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Bakugou Katsuki (My Hero Acedemia) *Ataru Moroboshi *Nobita Nobi, Gian, Suneo, Keroro and Giroro *Jiren and Hit (Dragon Ball Super) *Kamille Bidan (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam), Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing), Shinn Asuka (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny), Setsuna F. Seiei (Mobile Suit Gundam 00), Mikazuki Augus (Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans) Video Games *King Dedede (Kirby) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Undertaker *Greed aka Greedling *Bowser, Walugi and Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros.) *Akuma, Cammy White, Remy and Cody (Street Fighter) *Iori Yagami, K'Dash, Kula Diamond, Angel and Adelheid Bernstein (The King of Fighters) *Asura, Shiki, Rera, Mikato and Yuda (Samurai Shodown) *Sly Cooper *Bass (Mega Man) *Sol Badguy *Angry Video Game Nerd *Travis Touchdown (No More Heroe''s) *Jack Cayman (''MadWorld/Anarchy Reigns) *Rock Howard and B. Jenet (Garou: Mark of The Wolves) *Nostalgia Critic *Lieutenant Trey (Monsuno) *Conker the Squirrel *Peacock, Painwheel, Valentine, and King Franz Renoir (Skullgirls) *Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy (Team Fortress 2) *Joe the Condor (Gatchaman) * Sulfus *Asterix *Nami Hayase *Rudy and Rizwan (Even Ali) *Master Hand *Kane, Triple H and Randy Orton *Alucard *Circus Baby *Spawn Literature * White Fang (White Fang) * Crad (The Cheetahs) Category:Heroes by Type Category:About Heroes